wrathofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update 0.17
Gameplay Displayed Names With this version of the Beta ''we have made a change to how we handle ''Display Names. For previous closed betas, the display name that was chosen was exclusive to Wrath of Heroes. In this version, we have changed our system to use your EA / Origin account name as the display name used in game. This means that a player’s Master ID or Origin ID name will be how they will be recognized in the game. This is being done to setup the game for some exciting changes and opportunities with friend lists to come in future versions. * If you have already set up a Master ID / Origin ID name on your EA account, the game will automatically detect this and use that name in game. * If you have never setup a Master ID / Origin ID name on your EA account, the game will prompt you to enter a Display Name and this will set it on your account and be used in game. * Please note that as people on your friends list log in and change over to use the new format, their names will automatically update to reflect the new name. Quests In the previous Beta, we introduced a system that rewarded players for completing tasks over time. These tasks could be done during a session or over multiple sessions at the player’s convenience. Finishing the tasks reward an extra reel on the Spinner. To avoid confusion, this system has been renamed to Quests. It was previously called Achievements ''in the profile page. * Additional ''Quests ''have been added to the pool. Heroes New Hero: Felicia Fan-favorite Felicia enters the fray with a flaming vengeance! *Felicia can cast lots of spells which hit whole area around the target. *Felicia's spells not only damage enemies but also provide snare, root and knockback. New Hero: Lucian Lucian the Blade has arrived! Lucian is an Empire Free Company captain that specializes in melee combat. *Lucian the Blade is unlocked for free by completing the Tutorial. *Once unlocked, this Hero is considered ''Owned ''and will always be accessible and can be customized via his ''Mastery Tree like other Owned Heroes. Free Heroes Rotation The following Heroes are considered free and available to all players during this Beta ''session: *Aessa the White Lion *Ilanya the Sorceress *Volrik the Marauder General *Mastery: This shared tactic has been redesigned. It now reduces enemies' chances to dodge your attacks. Ilanya *Ilanya’s base damage has been slightly increased. Volrik *Terrible Embrace: Fixed bug which could cause this ability to fail when Volrik was rooted. Scenarios New Scenario: Tutorial New to this ''Beta ''is the addition of a Tutorial for players that want to learn the basics of battle before they jump into the fray. The Tutorial will cover the basics of movement, combat, and objectives that will be needed in the game, so it’s a good idea to give it a try. Plus, there is free stuff! Details on the Tutorial are as follows: *The Tutorial will be offered to players when they click on the ''Play Now button. *Players may elect to not participate in the Tutorial by choosing No. Choosing this option will offer the Tutorial again the next time you hit Play Button. *If players don’t want to do the Tutorial at all, they can choose the No, Don’t Ask Me Again option. *If players have completed the Tutorial or choose the No, Don’t Ask Me Again option it can be redone or re-enabled in the settings tab. There will be an option to Offer Tutorial that will allow players to be given the Tutorial prompt again. *Players that choose to play the Tutorial will be guided through the Tutorial and learn the following: **Movement **Combat Basics ***Hotbar abilities ***Range Indicators **''Targeting basics ***Auto ''Targeting ***Tab / Click Targeting **Basics of Scenario Gameplay **Capturing a Flag **Taking a Rune *Completing the Tutorial will reward the player with the following: **Spins on a Reward Spinner that will reward Gold or other items. **Unlocking the Lucian the Blade as an Owned Hero. General *We’ve made improvements to how out of combat health regeneration works. This will result in the checks to see if you are out of combat more accurate and ensure combat health regeneration works in a more consistent manner. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes reward points for kills against your own team. *Fixed an issue that could allow a player to move after the Scenario ended. *Made a number of improvements to prevent players from getting stuck. *Adjusted the way objects that are picked up (ex. power-ups and runes) work to be more responsive. Arena *Fixed a bug which sometimes prevented power-ups from being visible. Black Fire Pass *The time of day in this Scenario has been altered. Mourkain Temple *Made a number of lighting improvements to this Scenario. User Interface *The Hero select menu that is shown at the beginning of the scenario and on respawn has been updated. This includes a new graphical treatment and layout. *The section that shows Free Heroes available has been renamed from Granted Heroes to Free Heroes to avoid confusion. *Self/group portraits will now update when a Perk ''is used that changes a player’s appearance. *Made changes to ensure that GTAE buttons will not appear as out of range improperly. *Fixed an issue where VFX would sometimes double trigger in rare situations. *Changed the direction of the map window resize button to face the proper direction. *Passive ability description text in the Hero select screen now scales properly to fit onscreen. *Reversed the direction of the cool down bars above the ability buttons. *Cooldown bar color is set as follows: Red = Out of Range'', Yellow = Almost in Range, White = In Range. Out of Range ability buttons will no longer grayscale. *''Perk buttons will now show progress towards completing that Perk within the button in the form of an increasing circular bar around the edge. *Tweaked the ''Hotbar ''functionality to make buttons easier to click. This includes delaying tooltips and increasing the clickable area. *The in-game scoreboard has been reskinned. *The ''Main Menu, Key Bindings, and Settings ''screens in game (accessed by the ~ tilde button) have been reskinned. *Updated group member portraits and how they show in the frame. *The in-game map is now partially transparent. Graphics *We’ve made a number of changes to improve performance on lower end machines. Audio * The background audio for Black Fire Pass has been modified to match the new time of day. * There are now sounds for the ''Perk ''UI. * Added new music stingers for perk mechanics and objective warnings. * Additional sounds have been added for scoring objectives. Store * Felicia Lightwarden has been added to the Store. Lobby 'General' * ''Ignore ''has been added to the right-click menu for player names in chat. Using this will ignore the player in question. Because the player is now ignored, you will need to use ''/unignore '' to remove them from your ignore list if you want to see their chat again. * The ''Patcher ''has been updated graphically and additional functionality has been added. * Patch Notes on the patcher have been moved to our website and links will be available for these. *Clicking on either ''Boost ''icon in the ''Lobby ''will bring you to the appropriate page in the store to purchase that type of ''Boost. *The XP bar in the top right of the Lobby ''now has ''Level ''labels to help gauge progress more accurately. *Play test dates and times have been removed from the ''Lobby. Reward Spinner *Contribution from XP ''or ''Gold Boosts will now display on the reward window for Gold Boosts and in the Last Game Stats window for XP Boosts. *Reels on the Spinner ''will now begin in motion. *The reward window will now show a consolidated view of what was won on the spinners instead of showing each reel’s rewards individually. All Gold rewards will be totaled together and any items will be reported separately. 'Chat' Improvements have been made to the new Chat channels introduced in the previous ''Beta. These include: * Chat channels with lower populations will merge with other chat channels to ensure there are always people to chat with. This is handled automatically by the system. If this occurs, a message will show in chat to indicate your new chat channel number. Players can also right click on friends if they are in a different chat to join the channel they are in. 'Heroes' * The Equip ''button will now change automatically to ''Unequip ''when a Mastery has been slotted in the Load Out page. This fixes an issue where you had to select the slotted Mastery again to get the Unequip button to appear. * Masteries can now be ''Equipped ''by Right-clicking on the Mastery in your inventory. Likewise, Right-clicking on a slotted Mastery will ''Unequip ''it back to your inventory. * The ''Skin ''select page now has an Apply button to set your preferred ''Skin ''for that Hero. Your selected ''Skin ''will show a gold frame around it. * If you do not own a particular skin, you can still preview that skin, but will not be able to Apply it; instead you will be shown a ''Buy ''button that will take you to the store. * Clicking on the ''Purchase in the Store! button on the Loadout ''or ''Mastery Tree pages will now take you directly to the store. * The Kill Streak recognition now reports the correct value for that recognition. * Masteries in a Mastery Tree are now grayed out if the player has not purchased the prerequisites. * There are now comparison tooltips shown in the Mastery Tree when viewing an alternate ability. * There are now new character thumbnails and background photos for all Heroes. * Fixed an issue that was causing issue with saved Hero stats occasionally resetting. 'Warband' * Modified the layout and graphical look of the Warband ''window. * Players can now ready while in a ''Warband ''from anywhere in the ''Lobby ''by clicking the ''Ready Button at the top. This replaces the Play ''button while in a warband. 'Settings' *Added an option in the settings to enable autotargeting. This is on by default. * The defaults button in the ''Configuration ''screen of the ''Settings ''tab will now correctly restore the defaults. 'Help' * We have added a ''Credits Button to the ''Help ''menu. Displaying this will display the current credits for the game. Category:Patch Notes